If You Could Live Forever Would You?
by BroadwayFanGirl91
Summary: A line of immortality runs through the veins of three certain young people in Danville. It may be a good thing but it also may be life threatening for them all. Who will survive? Who will perish? Pairings are PhineasxIsabella and Ferb/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone...**

**I figured I'd throw this out here. Me, my sis and my bff play roleplaying games for fun sometimes, and I was inspired to write something like this one day thinking back on our good times doing so... So, basically it's about three of our fav. characters from Phineas and Ferb being chosen for the destined path of immortality (which means living forever). They don't learn this until after high school, and that's where the story takes place. They will meet new people that will help them along the way. Parings so far are PhineasxIsabella and Ferb/OC.**

**Alrighty then, let's get this started.**

**Rated T for adventure and possible deaths later on...**

**~ Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb. But I do own the OC's I make up. :)**

* * *

><p><em>'Immortality is a gift.<br>__It comes in different forms at different times.  
><em>_Few are chosen...  
>Those that are chosen are either destined for greatness,<br>... or destruction.  
><em>_Each is given a choice of how to use this great gift.  
><em>_Whether it be for others...  
><em>_... or for ones own self.  
>Lines must be drawn,<br>Sides must be chosen,  
>But know this you must...<br>__You are never alone...' _

* * *

><p>Phineas Flynn sat next to his step-brother Ferb Fletcher, awaiting the moment they've all been waiting for. He glanced over to the side and saw his best friend Isabella Garcia-Shapiro sitting in her seat, eager to get this thing started as well. To everyones surprise, Buford Van Stomm was here as well. No one thought he'd make it through high school, but obviously Baljeet's tutoring must've paid off. Speaking of which, the young Indian boy was here as well. Only instead of sitting with the students, he was sitting with the grown ups. After all, he graduated a couple of years ago before his friends did. Phineas looked over to where his parents were sitting, and could see that they were holding back their tears. His sister Candace was here as well. She and her husband Jeremy Johnson were sitting together with their two year old daughter Amanda.<p>

Finally, the names of all the students were called up. Ferb went up and took hold of his diploma and gave everyone a peace sign, causing his fangirls to squeal in excitement. Phineas ran up and grabbed his, and waved his in the air like a baton. Isabella retrieved her diploma and shot Phineas and Ferb a large smile. Phineas waved at her, while Ferb gave her two thumbs up. Buford stomped up to grap his and gave out a mighty 'Yeah!' Once all the students were awarded with their hard earned diplomas, caps were whisked off and tossed in the air.

Today was a great day for Danville.

Phineas and Ferb walked through the large crowd of parents to find their own parents. Finally spotting them, both boys ran over and were congratulated by both of them.

Linda embraced Phineas and started crying, "My last babies are all grown up now. Soon you'll be moving out to live on your own, get married and start your own family."

Phineas laughed, "Come on, mom we're not that old yet."

Lawrence chuckled as he patted Ferb on his back, "So, are you two ready for the graduation party later?"

Phineas pulled back from his mom, grinning, "It's not just a graduation party, it's going to be the best graduation party EVER!"

Then an all-so-familier voice broke through the crowd, "Out of my way! Out of my way! I have to congratulate my brother."

Candace pushed through the crowd, while Jeremy followed closely behind his wife, holding their daughter in his arms. When Candace finally broke through, she tackled her brothers and embraced them both in a big hug.

"I can't believe this," she spoke, "it seems just like yesterday you two were ten years old and building crazy contraptions in the back yard. Where has all the time gone?"

Phineas and Ferb pulled back from the their sister and smiled at her.

"Come on, Candace," Phineas spoke, "it just seems like time went by fast, when in reality it goes the same and normal speed everyday of the week. Besides that, we still build 'crazy contraptions' in the backyard."

"You know if I wasn't married and living out of town, you two would be so busted."

Linda rolled her eyes at her daughter, "Give it a rest Candace..."

Just then, Isabella broke through from the crowd and flung her arms around Phineas's shoulders, "Can you believe this? We made it through high school!"

Phineas laughed nervously, "Oh yeah, it was hard and maybe even treacherous, but we survived!"

Isabella giggled, which made Phineas's heart beat faster and his face grow warmer. What was wrong with him? Why on earth does he feel this way?

"Um, Isabella," he spoke, "I have some things to do before the party, so...?"

She gasped and quickly pulled away from him, "Sorry, Phineas I was just caught in the moment."

"Happens to the best of us..." he turned to his brother and smiled, "Okay, Ferb let's get home and get ready for the party. We have... two hours left so let's hurry."

Ferb gave him a thumb up, and then Flynn/Fletcher/Johnson family walked back to the parking lot and piled into each of their cars.

As they drove off, two teens walked out from behind a car. One was a tall girl, and the other was a short boy. Both wore hoodies and watched as the cars pulled out.

The boy groaned, "Great... how are we going to follow them now? We don't even know where they live."

The girl patted the boy's head, "Easy... we'll look around until we find the best party ever being thrown."

"Really? We get to go to a party? That's totally awesome!"

The girl shook her head, "Calm down, brother... we're on a mission, remember?"

The boy sighed and nodded his head, "Okay, okay... but could I maybe have some punch?"

"I may let you have some punch if you remain calm."

The boy nodded his head hard, and his hood fell off of his head, revealing his blond curls and a couple of black streaks in the curls. The girl chuckled as she covered his head back up. She laid a hand on his shoulder and led him out of the parking lot. As she looked around, a small strand of blue hair fell on her forehead. She pushed it back and continued on with the task at hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this is like the Prologue to the story. :) Okay so... any thoughts? I could use some feedback so I can know if I should continue this in the future or not. Thanks for reading! Please no flames! Review? <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for feedback! :) I'll keep this going then.**

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb...**

* * *

><p>Once they reached home, both brothers began the preparations for the party. They had food, banners, balloons, music, dance floor and a couple of 'Phineas and Ferb' touches.<p>

As Ferb was placing the dance floor down, he began rubbing at his eyes furiously. For the past couple of years, his eyes have been getting pretty scratchy and dry. Phineas had confronted him and said that his eyes were also a bit scratchy. Their parents made an appointment with an eye doctor when this first started, figuring their sons may have need of glasses. But the doctor told them that their eyes were perfectly healthy. Since then whenever their eyes got itchy, they'd have to put a couple of eye drops in their eyes.

Ferb had none on hand, so he continued to rub until his eyes began to tear up. Phineas looked over at his brother and called out,

"Your eyes bothering you again?"

Ferb looked up at him with his puffy red eyes and nodded.

"Last night I felt the same thing. Do you want some drops?"

Ferb shook his head and began rolling out the dance floor. His eyes felt better now, so there was no need to stop and refresh them.

After they got the backyard all set up, the boys ran upstairs to shower and change. Ferb finished up first, so he started towel drying his hair. After he shook his head, he looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes felt and looked much better. When they walked inside before, Candace had swarmed him and asked if he had been crying. Ferb had just rolled his eyes and shook his head. He never cries… well, not in public. But still, he's never shed a sorrowful tear in years. He has no reason to after all.

Before he walked away, something caught his eye. He leaned in closer and thought he saw his eyes… glowing? He blinked and rubbed at his eyes and looked again. Now they were back to normal. He shrugged and figured his eyes were playing tricks on him.

Just then, Phineas came walking in. He was towel drying his hair and smiling wide. Ferb sat down on the bed and closely examined his brother. Phineas wore a dreamy look for a second, before setting his towel down and putting on a clean shirt. Phineas dug around in one of his drawers and huffed,

"Erm… Ferb? Can I borrow some of your cologne?"

Ferb raised an eyebrow at his brother. Since when does Phineas want to wear cologne?

Phineas sighed, "It's just for tonight, please?"

Ferb crossed his arms and sat back on his bed.

"Do I always have to give a reason for why I want to smell good?"

Ferb nodded his head.

Phineas rolled his eyes and sat on his own bed, "I just want to… you know, smell nice."

Ferb sniggered at him. He was having too much fun watching his brother struggling to find explanations.

"Okay look, there's this girl I like…"

Ferb's eyes widened, so this was about a girl. Was his naive brother finally figuring out the wonders of love?

"I just… I don't know, my heart flutters whenever she's near me and I feel all hot and sweaty when she… touches me. Do you think that I'm sick."

Ferb nodded his head.

"Really? What do you think it is?"

Ferb smiled, "The love bug…"

Phineas frowned, "Come again?"

"Phineas, my dear brother… you're in love."

Phineas looked up at the ceiling for a moment then back down, "I am?"

Ferb smacked his forehead with his hand. Phineas may be in love, but he's still just as oblivious as ever.

"Well, am I?"

Ferb sighed, "Yes, yes you are."

"Huh… well I guess that's cool."

Ferb rolled his eyes and stood to walk out.

"Hey wait!" Phineas called out, "You still have to answer my question!"

Ferb turned around to give him a thumb up before walking out. After he left, Phineas rubbed his eyes and wore a confused look. Did he just see his brother's eyes… glowing? Gosh, that just sounded wrong on so many levels.

He went over to where Ferb hid his secret stash of personal stuff, and grabbed some cologne. After putting enough on, Phineas looked at himself in the mirror and noticed his face was red. He frowned at this and took in a deep breath. Was this part of being in love? Turning different colors and feeling a bit sick on the inside was called love?

He bit his lip and climbed up unto his brother's bed. He looked through the different books on Ferb's huge bookshelf and finally found the one he was looking for marked 'Dictionary'. He flipped it to the 'L' section and searched around until he found the word 'Love'. The definition read;

_A profoundly tender passionate affection for another person. A feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection, as for a parent, child, or friend. A person toward whom love is felt; beloved person; sweetheart._

Phineas slammed the book closed and put it back up on the bookshelf. That didn't help him in the slightest. The definition didn't explain the whole concept of love. How is he supposed to feel? React? Say? Do? All of this was confusing him…

Another idea hit his mind. He glanced up to make sure no one was watching as he opened up one of the drawers to Ferb's dresser and dug out Ferb's only copy of Glamor magazine. The only reason his brother bought this was because he wanted something to read at the airport on one of their trips, and all the good books and other magazines were either taken or Ferb had already read them. There was an article in this called, 'How do you know you're in love with your best friend?' Sure, it's meant for girls but Phineas could figure out a way to reverse the roles so it's giving him advice.

He skimmed through the article, when he heard Candace call up to him,

"Phineas! Where are you? Your guests are starting to arrive!"

Guests? Arrive? Oh right, the party. Phineas put the magazine back and darted down the stairs. Sure enough, Buford, Baljeet, Irving and a few other graduates have arrived. Ferb was off to the side, staring intently at Phineas. Probably wondering what the delay was. Phineas ignored him, as he looked around for his love… er, best friend.

He didn't see her anywhere, so he figured she hasn't shown up yet. He decided to help Ferb get the tunes started while he was waiting for Isabella to show up. Soon their backyard was flooded with students, looking to have a good time. Lawrence and Linda kept bringing chips and dip out, only to have to walk back in to get more. Candace brought out a punch bowl and plastic cups, and nearly got pushed over by all the thirsty teens. The party was really kicking off. Everyone was on the dance floor having a great time.

Phineas looked up and around through the crowd, until he finally spotted the girl he was waiting for walking through the gate. He smiled wide as he made his way over to Isabella, and was blown away by how she looked. She wore a sky blue sparkle shirt, a denim mini skirt and black high heels. Her satin black hair was curled to perfection and she wore a little bit of lipstick. When she saw him, she smiled wide,

"Hey Phineas! Sorry I'm late, whatcha doing?"

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, "Just… wanted to see if you wanted some fruit punch or something?"

"Oh yes please, I'm parched."

He smiled as he walked over to the punch bowl. He suddenly felt like slapping himself. What was he doing? Was he really going to try and hit on his best friend? What happens if this ruins their friendship? He should've probably considered this before going off and reading Glamor magazine.

He felt someone nudge his shoulder, so he turned to see Ferb standing next to him. His slightly older brother folded his arms and murmured,

"What's the matter with you? She's over there waiting for you. Go tell her how you feel."

Phineas frowned, "How did you know that I like Isabella?"

Ferb rolled his eyes, "Please… I've seen the way you've been looking at her for about a year or two now."

"You have? And you didn't bother to tell me earlier about my feelings towards her?"

Ferb sighed and went to walk away, but Phineas grabbed his hand,

"Ferb wait! You've got to help me, I want to tell her how I feel but I'm afraid that it will ruin our friendship. She means a lot to me and… I don't want to lose her."

Ferb smiled, "Phin trust me, you have nothing to worry about… just follow your heart and go with it, that's all the advice I can give you."

Phineas sighed and let go of his brother's hand, "Okay, okay… I'll try."

Ferb gave him two thumbs up before walking off to find some of their other friends.

Meanwhile, the young boy and girl had just arrived at the gate. The boy smiled and looked up at the girl,

"This has to be the place, right Salina?"

Salina nodded and looked down at him, "This is the place… I can feel it."

"Cool… can I get some punch now?"

Before the boy could walk in, Salina caught the boy by his shoulder and turned him around, "Remember our mission, Jake. There's a reason why we're here, and we cannot forsake our duties."

Jake rolled his eyes, "Okay, okay don't worried… I'll be completely focused."

"And also, do not draw any attention to yourself."

"Geez, Sal what are you? My mother?"

"I mean it, Jacob! No showing off and keep your hood up, understood?"

Jake nodded his head, so Salina released her grip on him. She watched as he walked into the crowd and over to the food. Salina sighed and took a look around. Once she saw a certain green haired boy she nodded,

"There's one…"

She walked in and looked around again. She saw a redhead boy talking with a satin haired girl. She smiled and nodded,

"And there's the other two… this is easier then I thought…"

Just then, she saw a dark figure watching her from across the street. She gasped as she pulled her hood tighter over her head,

"Or maybe not…"

* * *

><p>"Phineas are you alright?"<p>

Phineas blinked out of his trance and answered, "Huh?"

Isabella giggled, "You've been staring at me for about a minute or so."

"I have?" Phineas's face grew warm again, "Oh erm... I'm so sorry. I just thought... well..."

"Yes, Phineas?"

"I thought that... you look really nice in that outfit..."

Isabella smiled sweetly, "Why thank you... do you um... want to dance?"

Phineas smiled and nodded, "Why yes, yes I would."

Once the two young teens walked out to the dance floor, Isabella put her arms around Phineas's neck and he hesitantly, put his hands on her waist. Ferb was watching this whole ordeal, so when he saw them getting ready to dance, he changed the music to some slower tunes and dimmed the spotlights. A lot of the teens groaned at the mushy music, but ended up grabbing their girlfriends or lovers to dance with them on the floor.

Isabella looked up at Phineas's eyes, before resting her head on his shoulder. He tensed up a little, but soon relaxed and even pulled her a little closer. Guess this wasn't so bad after all. As the song was ending, Isabella looked back up at him and smiled,

"This is great, Phineas..."

He chuckled nervously, "Well yeah... almost great..."

"What do you mean? This party is amazing! Nothing less then what I-"

She was cut off when he abruptly kissed her on the lips. She looked wide eyed at his tightly shut eyes, but she soon closed her own eyes and began kissing him back. Her grip around his neck tightened as did his grip around her waist. Everyone around them seemed to fade as they continued their kiss. Phineas still couldn't believe he was actually doing this... and liking it! More importantly, he couldn't express the happiness he felt when he felt her kissing him right back.

When they broke for air, some bystanders who were watching this scene started clapping and cheering. Someone was even heard shouting 'Well it's about time!' Phineas and Isabella blushed and laughed when they saw their audience.

Phineas looked down at Isabella and spoke, "Izzy I-"

Isabella's face looked confused, "Phineas your eyes are glowing."

He sighed, "I was thinking the same about yours..."

"No, no, no your eyes are glowing... literally!"

Phineas frowned and took out his phone to look at his reflection on the screen. Sure enough, his blue eyes had a light glow to them.

"Huh," he spoke, "well how about that- Izzy! Your eyes are glowing too."

He held up the phone and she gasped, "Phineas you're right! What on earth is going on?"

"I'm not sure... but I don't think it's natural."

* * *

><p>Jake had just finished off another cup of the delicious fruit punch and was scooping up some more. He gulped down some and went to turn around, when he bumped someone. Some of his precious punch slopped out as he called out,<p>

"Hey watch where you're going you..."

He looked up up at who bumped him, and saw it was the green haired kid. Jake froze and held unto his cup tightly, "You?"

Ferb folded his arms when he saw the uninvited guest and raised an eyebrow. Jake laughed nervously, and quickly sloshed the rest of his punch in Ferb's face. Ferb didn't expect this, so he stepped back and started wiping the sticky drink off his face. He felt his cheeks grow warm as his hot temper took over. When he opened up his eyes, he saw the boy quickly darting through the crowd and trying to exit. No way would Ferb let him get away with this.

The Brit push his way through the crowd and quickly caught up to the boy. He grabbed the boy by his hood and pulled him back. Jake cried out as he felt his hair being pulled,

"Hey cut it out, man! I was just thirsty!"

Ferb turned the boy around and looked down sternly at him. The boy giggled nervously, "My sister is here... she told me that I could come. I'm sure ou know her."

Ferb rolled his eyes and released the boy. He didn't buy this boys story, but he was in no mood to teach this boy a lesson.

The boy straightened out his hood and held out his hand to Ferb, "I'm Jacob... but my friends call me Jake."

Ferb shook the boy's hand and nodded, "I'm Ferb..."

"Sorry I threw punch in your face, you kind of scared me."

Ferb shrugged and went to walk away. He stopped and turned and saw that Jake was following him.

Jake smiled and waved, "Hi!"

Ferb felt a tad creeped out, but began walking again. He cast another look over his shoulder and saw that Jake was still following him.

Jake laughed, "I like you, you're funny!"

* * *

><p>Salina looked through the crowd, watching out for anymore dark figures. She bit her lip nervously and scanned the crowd. She had to find Jake, she wasn't going to be able to fend off those beings alone. They always traveled in packs. She started walking towards the dance floor, when she heard a familiar voice,<p>

"Your hair is so cool! Is it natural? Or do you have to dye it?"

Salina groaned, "Jake..."

She followed his voice by using her sensitive hearing, and found Jake talking to the green haired one. She gasped and ran over to them. She grabbed Jake's shoulder and spoke,

"Jacob! What on earth are you doing?"

Jake looked up at her and smiled, "Oh, hi Sal! This is Ferb, he's my new friend."

Salina looked up at Ferb and nodded, "Hi, Ferb... I'm sorry, me and Jake were taking a walk and he saw this party. Before I knew it, he was running in uninvited and I just came in here to grab him before he caused any trouble."

She noticed Ferb was just staring at her, not saying anything. Jake glanced up at Salina, "He doesn't say much... he only said, 'I'm Ferb' to me."

Salina quickly took Jake's hand and backed away, "We'll be off now, come on, Jake."

As she turned, she heard a crisp British voice call out, "Can I get you something to drink?"

She froze and turned back to look at Ferb, who was looking at her with his eyebrow raised. Did he just speak to her? With a flirtatious tone?

Before she could speak, and uneasy feeling took over. She focused her mind on her surroundings, and a dark presence was felt. She looked down at Jake and whispered,

"They're here..."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading! Review?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for more feedback! This is where things start to get really good and interesting. :)**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb...**

* * *

><p>"…They're here!" Salina whispered in Jake's ear, "We must prepare ourselves."<p>

Jake's eyes grew wide, "I'll get into position then."

Salina watched as her brother walked off, and soon realized she still had a bystander. Ferb was watching her, waiting for an answer to a question he asked. She glanced over her shoulder at him and raised an eyebrow,

"What are you looking at?"

Ferb shrugged, "I just wanted to know if-"

"No thanks, I must be off. Great party though…"

She quickly darted through the crowd, leaving the young Brit behind. He was slightly shocked, and a bit dazzled by her. Even though he has no clue who she is or where she came from, he follows his instinct, and decides to catch up to her.

Meanwhile, Phineas and Isabella were off to the side, examining each other's eyes in the sliding door.

Isabella sighed, "I just don't get it… peoples eyes just don't glow."

Phineas rubbed his temples and nodded, "I would say that maybe we're imagining it, but I also saw Ferb's eyes glowing earlier too."

"Did you two do anything radioactive recently?"

"Nope… not since the incident with-"

"Ugh! Don't remind me…"

Phineas chuckled and looked at her, "You know… you have really pretty eyes."

Isabella blushed and giggled, "Th-thanks… um, so do you."

"And you're a great kisser…"

Was Isabella dreaming? Was Phineas Flynn really telling her that she has pretty eyes and that she's a great kisser?

She beamed up at him, and he smiled nervously back at her. She took a step towards him, and he hesitantly stayed in place. Once she placed her arms around his shoulders, he felt a bit, more at ease. He placed his hands around her waist and brought her closer. Just as their lips were about to meet, Phineas suddenly felt this screeching pain in his head. He cried out and fell to knees, gripping his head in the process.

Isabella cast him a worried look, "Phineas what's- Aaaah!"

Suddenly Isabella felt the same pain. She fell to the ground and started screaming out as well.

Ferb continued to follow Salina, until this screeching pain filled his head. He caught the table to balance himself but couldn't help himself from crying out. Salina heard his cry, but when she turned to face him the pain suddenly filled her head. She fell to her knees and moaned in pain.

Jake was in position when he felt all this pain swarm into his head. He cried out for help as soon as he hit the ground. Everyone standing around watched as these five teens cried out in bloody murder. What on earth was going on?

Salina shut her tear filled eyes tight and cleared her mind. The other immortal beings were in pain and it was her job to stay calm and help out. She focused her head on protection and before long; the pain in her head and everyone else's was gone was gone.

Phineas and Isabella felt relief instantly. Phineas stood up and helped his best friend to her feet. She dizzy took a step and almost fell over. He caught her arm and helped keep her balanced.

"Izzie are you alright?" Phineas asked,

Isabella nodded and gripped his arm tightly, "I think so… what about you?"

"I think I'm going to be sick… but I'm fine."

Both teens glanced around and realized that they had many people watching them.

Phineas shrugged, "What? Have you guys never seen someone scream out in complete pain before? Nothing to see here, move along."

Everyone shrugged and got back to socializing with their friends.

Ferb stood up straight and gave his sweaty forehead a wipe. He looked around for the girl he was following, and saw her standing over by the gate. Her back was turned to him and she wasn't moving. He quickly ran over to her and touched her shoulder,

"Hey," he spoke, "are you al-"

When he went to look at her face, his eyes grew wide. Her eyes were glowing bright green. She looked at him with those eyes and spoke,

"Get to a safe area now!"

Ferb stood in place with his mouth agape. He was truly speechless about what his eyes were seeing.

"Go," she hissed, "go and get your two other friends to safety now!"

He took a few steps back before finally turning to go find Phineas and Isabella.

After he was gone, Salina turned to the task at hand. Three hooded minions were crossing the street and heading her way. Her shield will hold them off for a little while, but she needed backup soon.

"Come on Wade," she whispered, "don't be late again…"

The minions walked up to her shield and began counteracting her defense. She whimpered at the pain they were trying to get through,

"Jacob!" she cried out, "Now!"

Jake heard his name called, so he closed his eyes and a windstorm kicked in. His large brown eyes glowed as the wind picked up speed. His hood blew back and revealed his blond hair. Cups and plates were blowing everywhere, and people were screaming in horror.

Ferb finally found his brother and Isabella. The two of them were gipping the side out the house and trying to avoid any flying objects coming their way. Ferb stumbled over to them and gripped unto Phineas.

"Ferb!" Phineas shouted out, "What's going on? I didn't know we could get tornados in Danville."

Isabella flipped her hair out of her face, "I don't think it's a tornado, Phin!"

"Well then… what on earth is it?"

Jake walked over so he was standing next to Salina. Her hood has also blown back and her long blue hair was free. Her braid blew in the wind and a few loose strands tickled her face. More hooded minions arrived, and were trying to stand their ground against the windstorm Jake was producing.

"Where's Wade?" Jake asked, "He promised he wouldn't be late this time."

Salina chuckled, "He probably stopped by the coffee shop or something… don't lose focus Jake! Keep that wind up!"

Jake nodded and focused his strength on the wind.

The minions now began offsetting Jake's attack with their own attack. Jake winced as he felt a burning feeling in his chest.

"Sal…" he whimpered, "they're attacking with fire now…"

Salina focused another shield around her brother, "Don't lose strength, Jake just keep that storm going."

He nodded and kept his windstorm going strong. Salina felt her power withering. She was holding up too many force shields at once. Her knees were starting to give in, but she kept pushing her self.

"Come on, Wade." She spoke between gritted teeth, "What's the hold up?"

That's when a huge flying shuttle came swooping in and over the house. The driver was a boy with black satin hair. He saw Salina and gave her wave.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "It's about time…"

Phineas looked up and saw the flying machine. His mouth dropped when he saw it.

"Oh my gosh…" he mumbled,

Ferb and Isabella turned to see what he was looking and were thinking the same exact thing.

"What is that?" Isabella asked, "Did you two make that?"

Phineas shook his head, "No… but I wish we did."

Right then, Lawrence, Linda and Candace walked out.

"What is going on?" Candace screamed, "Phineas and Ferb you guys are so busted for building that… thing!"

"They built that?" Linda gasped,

"No mom," Phineas replied, "we didn't build it… right Ferb?"

Ferb nodded his head.

"But…" Candace stuttered, "if you didn't build it then… who did?"

"Look…" Isabella pointed up, "there are kids jumping out of it!"

Sure enough, two young teens hopped out and landed on their feet in front of Salina. The pilot began to land the shuttle in the middle of the road. The two teens that had jumped out brushed off their arms and approached Salina.

The one was a teen boy with dark brown hair that covered half his face. He wore tight dark blue jeans and a leather studded jacket. He wore a belt that held many different weapons. The other teen was a petite girl. Her beach blond hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, and she wore black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt and she held a small gun in her right hand.

The boy looked at Salina and gave her a flirty look, "Hey there, hot stuff. Did you miss me?"

Salina rolled her eyes, "Don't flatter yourself, Ryker… now get Aisling and get rid of those minions!"

Ryker winked and tapped the girl that jumped out with him on the shoulder, "Come on, Aisling!" he shouted, "let's show them what we got!"

She grinned and nodded at him while preparing her gun.

Ryker pulled out a huge gun from behind his back and aimed at the minions, "Okay Sal! Let the shields down and duck!"

Salina grabbed Jake before letting down the shields. She pushed him down to the ground with her as she let her shields down. Ryker set his gun and began firing. The first shot released hit a minion, and it disintegrated. Aisling took aim and shot another minion, with the same affects. Ryker laughed and went running towards the cloaked minions. He started punching them until they withered away and disappeared.

"Yeah!" he called out, "This is how it goes punks!"

Meanwhile, everyone was watching the entire thing. Phineas had his mouth wide open,

"What are-? I mean, who are… why are they…?"

Isabella suddenly felt her eyes growing itchy again. As she rubbed them, Candace gasped,

"Isabella your eyes! They're… glowing!"

Phineas and Ferb turned to look at their friend, and sure enough, Isabella's eyes were once again glowing.

"What' going on with me?" she asked, "Why are my eyes doing this?"

"I can explain that…"

A new voice startled the group. The teen who was flying the shuttle stood off to the side, grinning. He had short cut satin black hair and he wore a brown leather jacket and faded colored jeans.

"Who are you?" Lawrence asked, "Who are you and what's going on?"

"Take it easy, pops. My name is Wade and I'm just here to protect your boys and their little friend."

"Why do they need protection?" Linda asked,

Wade winked at her, "Oh… I think you know…"

Lawrence and Linda gave each other knowing looks. Ferb saw this and raised an eyebrow. What do they know about all of this and why aren't they explaining?

Wade chuckled, "Well, looks like my crew has taken care of the problem. Here they come now."

Sure enough, the four teens that were fighting off the cloaked people were walking over. Salina stopped and looked all around. Her eyes began to glow as she spoke,

"All clean and pure mortals of the earth go back to your home and sleep. When you awake, you will remember nothing about what you just saw. Now be gone with you."

Everyone that came to the party all filed out with a dazed look on their faces, leaving behind the Flynn/Fletchers and Isabella. Wade motioned for his friends to come over. Once they did Salina crossed her arms,

"Wade you cut it too close again!"

Wade gave her a shrug, "Hey I was hungry, and it looked like you had it under control."

Salina scoffed as Wade turned back to the family. He began to point out his friends,

"This dangerous looking man is, Ryker he's our strongest fighter. This is Aisling, she may look sweet, but she sure packs a punch. This is Salina; she's great when it comes to protecting us. This is Jacob, he's Salina's sister and he loves making storms. And I'm Wade, the leader and the pilot."

Phineas crossed his arms, "Okay… but why are you telling us all this? What do we care? And who were you fighting off just now?"

Ryker chuckled, "We're going to explain everything, Phineas… don't you worry."

"Oh, okay then- wait? HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?"

"I know everything…" Ryker replied with a mysterious tone,

Salina nudged him in the arm and shook her head, "Cut it out, jerk." then she turned back to Phineas, "We were foretold about you three. We were foretold that Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro would be part of the key to help us defeat the Dark Phantom."

Everyone looked a little shocked, until Phineas laughed, "Okay seriously? Am I on one of those hidden camera shows?"

No one laughed with him. He looked up at his mom and laughed nervously, "Mom? They're… they're joking right?"

Linda sighed and shook her head, "No… I'm afraid they're not, Phineas…"

Jacob gave them a little smile, "You three are like us, you know?"

"What do you mean we're like you?" Isabella asked, "What exactly are you guys?"

Wade sighed, "We're all… immortals."

* * *

><p><strong>*le gasp!* What's going to happen next I wonder? Okay thanks for reading, review?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Thanks for all the feedback. So it seems like the million doller question is 'is Candace immortal as well?' Well... read on and find out. It's all in this chapter. :)**

**I don't own anything except the OC's...**

* * *

><p>Phineas couldn't help but chuckle again, "Wha- what do you mean by… immortals?"<p>

Wade sighed, "I mean that you have the ability to live forever… hence the word immortality."

"I know what it means! But how can this be? Isn't that like... impossible?"

Jake smiled and shook his head, "Nope, it's all real."

Ferb had crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. These kids seemed serious with their answers, but he's still not buying their story yet. He looked harshly as Salina, but she ignored him.

Candace spoke up, "Wait a second, this doesn't make sense. If Phineas is immortal like you say, then how come I'm not immortal too?"

Salina leaned up against the house, "When an immortal marries a mortal and has kids, only one of their children are privileged to have the line passed down to them. So, no you're not."

"So wait that means…" Candace turned to look at her mom, "Mom are you…?"

Linda shook her head, "No, sweetie I'm mortal, your biological dad on the other hand is… or was immortal."

Ferb narrowed his eyes and looked over at his dad. Lawrence saw his son's look and sighed, "I'm also a mortal… your biological mother was immortal, Ferb."

Isabella gasped, "But… what about my mom? Or dad? Or… oh my gosh, this is so confusing…"

Jake flashed her a smile, "I thought the same thing about eighty years ago."

Phineas gasped and took a step back, "You're eighty years old?"

"No… I'm eighty three…"

Ryker rolled his eyes, "That's nothing, I'm pushing a hundred, while Wade here is one hundred and twenty."

"That's impossible," Isabella spoke, "you guys don't look any older then eighteen…"

Wade chuckled, "You stop aging when you about eighteen or twenty-two."

Salina waved her hands in the air, "Okay look… it's obvious they have hundreds of questions to ask us, but shouldn't their safety come first?"

"I agree, Salina," Wade looked at the parents, "We'll explain more inside, but first I think Isabella's mom should be here to listen in."

Linda nodded as she opened the door, "I'll give Vivian a call right now."

After everyone piled inside the living room, Linda walked off to call Isabella's mother. Phineas, Ferb and Isabella sat on the couch together and kept their eyes on the immortals in front of them. Salina was standing behind Jake and holding him close, Wade was leaning up against the slider door, Ryker had his arms folded as he looked around the room and Aisling was sitting on the floor playing with her hair.

Phineas frowned down at her, "She looks a bit younger then eighteen… how old are you in real life?"

Aisling looked up and just blinked at him.

"Hello? Aren't you going to answer me?"

Wade sighed, "She… doesn't talk."

"Really? That sounds like Ferb, he doesn't talk much either."

"Let me rephrase that, she CAN'T talk. She doesn't have a voice."

Everyone looked down at the younger looking girl, who just shrugged and half smiled up at them.

Isabella frowned, "What do you mean by 'she doesn't have a voice'? Doesn't everyone have a voice?"

Salina sighed, "She did have a voice, but she had it stripped from her years ago by the Dark Phantom…"

"Okay who's this Dark Phantom?" Phineas spoke up, "He seems to be the cause of all of this and I'd like to have a word with him."

Ryker laughed, "You'd be dead before coming within a mile of the Dark Phantom."

Ferb went to speak up, when Isabella's mom came running in and hugged her daughter,

"Oh Isa, my poor baby! I should've told you about this years ago. I'm so sorry that I didn't."

"Mom," Isabella spoke, "who's immortal? You or… or dad?"

Vivian sighed as she pulled back, "Your late father was immortal, sweetheart."

"Hold on!" Phineas spoke up, "I thought the definition of immortality is basically 'live forever'. So how come Isabella's dad is-"

"Because he was murdered." Salina spoke up, "Immortals aren't indestructible, Phineas. If you get shot in the head, stabbed in the heart or decapitated you're done for, easy as that."

"So that means Isabella's dad was…"

"Murdered," Wade spoke up, "the Dark Phantom murdered her dad years ago."

Isabella sat further back in her seat and looked a bit stunned, "My dad was murdered?" she looked up at her mother, "You told me he was in an accident!"

Vivian nodded her head, "Si, si… I did, but only because you were so young when he died, you wouldn't have understood…"

Phineas looked back at his mom, "What about… my biological dad? Is he…?"

Linda shrugged and looked up at Wade. Wade sighed, "I'm not entirely sure the fate of your dad, Phineas," he looked at Ferb, "nor do I know the fate of your mother, Ferb."

Jake spoke up excitingly, "Oh, tell them about their powers, Salina."

Salina shrugged at her brother, 'I don't know if now's the time to-"

"Powers?" Phineas spoke up, "We have powers too?"

Jake smiled, "Well yeah! That's what comes with being immortal. Tell them, Sal!"

Salina sighed, "Okay, okay fine…" she walked over to Phineas first and crossed her arms, "I'm think of a number between one and ten. What number am I thinking of?"

Phineas raised an eyebrow, "What does this have to do with having powers?"

"Phineas concentrate on what I'm thinking."

"But I don't know what you're thinking?"

"That's because you're not concentrating. Focus your mind on me and just me."

Phineas sighed, "Okay here I go…" Phineas closed his eyes tightly and started thinking about Salina.

Salina rolled her eyes, "You don't have to shut your eyes that tight…"

Phineas shushed her and continued concentrating. When he opened his eyes back up, they had a slight glow, "Hey no fair! You said between one and ten… you were thinking eleven. Wait a minute… that means I can…?"

Salina smiled, "Phineas you can read minds. Here's a catch though, since I have the power of force shields I can block you from reading my mind if I want. You will have to train your mind so you'll be able to break through my barrier. And if you concentrate hard enough, you'll be able to inflict pain on peoples mind."

"Why would I want to do that? It doesn't seem very much."

"When you're being attack by villains, you'll realize that inflicting that sort of pain will delay their attacks on you."

"Villain's? But-"

"Okay next," Salina turned to Isabella and pointed to a soda can across the room, "concentrate on that can and wanting to hold it in your hand."

Isabella frowned, "But the can is empty."

"Just do it, okay?"

Isabella sighed and looked at the can. She focused her mind on the can. Her eyes began glowing and before she knew it, the can started floating in mid air towards her. Her eyes widened as the can landed in her hand.

"Did I…" Isabella gasped, "Did I… do that?"

Salina nodded, "Yes you did, and if you work hard, you'll be able to lift and throw anything or anyone with your mind."

"Can I lift myself up?"

"If you work hard, yes you'll be able to do that."

Lastly, she turned to Ferb, "You have a unique power, Ferb… give me your hand."

Ferb just stared up at her.

"Well come on, I haven't got all day… give me your hand."

He frowned even more as he hesitantly lifted up his hand towards her. In a swift move she grabbed his hand, took out a small knife and sliced his palm. Ferb winced while everyone gasped at this.

"Hey!" Phineas spoke angrily, "You can't just hurt my brother like that!"

Salina rolled her eyes, "Relax, Phineas just watch…" she looked up at Ferb, "Now focus on this cut…"

Ferb looked down at his bloody palm and stared intently at the cut. His eyes also began glowing as he watched the cut slowly heal itself. His eyes widened as this happened, he almost couldn't believe it.

"Impossible…" he muttered,

Phineas whistled, "Awesome… okay I'm convinced, we're immortals."

Wade chuckled, "Well I'm glad you quickly accepted your fate… because you three have something important planned in the future."

"Really?" Isabella asked, "Well what does our future hold?"

Ryker spread his arms wide, "You three get to help us slay the Dark Phantom!"

Linda's mouth nearly dropped, "What? But… but I thought that they would be protected. No one said anything about them fighting and slaying."

Phineas gulped, "Fight… slay?"

Wade sighed, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Flynn but the prophecy is written. If they do not come with us and train, everything you know and love will be destroyed and brought to ruin."

Vivian hugged her daughter, "But they are just children! Surely there must be someone else who can help?"

Salina banged her fist on the wall, "Any other immortals out there are cowering in their hiding place, hoping that the Dark Phantom will never find them. They fear the Dark Phantom too much to stand up to him or her." She looked at the three on the couch, "You guys are our last chance. If you come with us your family will be safe, the Dark Phantom has no need for mortals. But if you refuse, you all will surely perish. The choice is yours…"

Phineas glanced at his two friends. Isabella was trembling and Ferb didn't look too pleased. He didn't want to do this, but his family's life is on the line… he'll have to do the noble thing and fight…

Phineas sighed and stood up, "I'll go with you guys…"

Isabella stood up as well, "I'm going too…"

Phineas flashed her a grateful smile and took her hand. The two of them looked down at the young Brit, waiting to hear what he had to say. Ferb looked all around before standing and walking out of the room.

His dad frowned, "Ferb…?"

"I'll talk to him, dad." Phineas spoke while following his brother out of the room,

Ferb walked into the kitchen and stood with his back turned towards his younger brother.

Phineas walked up to him and gave his shoulder a squeeze, "Ferb is something wrong?"

Ferb didn't answer.

"Look buddy, I understand that you're probably nervous. Believe me, I'm terrified too. I still have so many unanswered questions, but you know what? I think we should trust these guys and go with them. We can't let anything happen to our-"

"Phineas stop!" Ferb spoke out suddenly, "Those aren't the reasons why I walked out of that room."

"Well what is the reason then?"

Ferb turned around so he was facing Phineas, "They lied to us, Phin… our own parents lied to us about who we are and who our missing parents are. Doesn't that bother you at all?"

Phineas was surprised that Ferb sounded so upset, and that he actually said more then ten words. Phineas shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah it would have been nice to know all this beforehand, but I think they were just trying to protect us."

Ferb crossed his arms and leaned up against the counter.

"Aw come on, Ferb! You've got to come with us. You heard Salina; we're their last chance. We have to help them defeat this… Dark Phantom dude."

Ferb lowered his head and didn't answer.

Phineas placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Please Ferb… I need you to come with us, I need you there to help me… please?"

Ferb looked up at his brothers sad eyes and sighed again, "Okay, Phin… I'll go…"

Phineas smiled, "Thanks, brother…"

The two boys walked back into the living room and everyone looked up at them with eager eyes. Phineas gave out a small smile, "Ferb is in as well."

Wade smiled, "Well now that that's all settled, we must leave at once."

Linda frowned, "Right now? But… don't we get to say goodbye? Do we have to pack them food? What's the rush?"

Jake shook his head, "They're just need some clothes. We have a huuuuge refrigerator full of food back on the island."

"Island?" Isabella asked, "What island?"

Wade winked, "You'll find out soon enough. Okay you three have ten minutes, I'm going to go out and rev up the shuttle…"

Wade walked out with Ryker close behind. Aisling stood up and walked over to Jake, who took her hand and followed them out. Salina stood in place and looked around at everyone before walking out as well,

"Ten minutes everyone… that's all you have so hurry up!"

* * *

><p><strong>And there's that. Don't worry, more will be revealed about Salina, Jake, Wage, Ryker and Aisling. Okay thanks for reading, review?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Here's chapter five. Thanks for all the feedback!**

**I don't own P&F...**

* * *

><p>Isabella ran home to get packed, while Phineas and Ferb were upstairs packing up their own bags. Phineas packed some clothing, his iPod and charger, cellphone, toothbrush and a few other knick-knacks he thought he needed. Ferb packed up basically the same things as his brother, except he stuffed a couple of books in as well.<p>

Phineas looked over his shoulder at Ferb and saw that he still looked kind of peeved about this whole thing. Phineas does admit that he is a tad confused about this whole thing, but he also sense excitement and adventure coming their way. Best of all, they'll be able to experience this whole ordeal together.

"So Ferb," Phineas spoke up, "are you feeling any better about all of this?"

Ferb gave him a look that said 'does it look like I'm feeling any better?'

"Okay, okay… fair enough. But come on, you can't be bitter at our parents forever. I'm sure they were just protecting us by waiting to tell us about our awesome powers."

Ferb rolled his eyes and turned back to his duffel bag. After he zipped it up, he flung it over his shoulder and cast his brother a look.

Phineas zipped up his own bag, "Yeah, I guess I'm ready too."

Before leaving, both boys walked over to their sleeping pet platypus named Perry. Phineas rubbed his head while Ferb scratched his back. Perry yawned and stretched. He blinked sleepily at his owners, wondering why they were disturbing his sleep.

"Hey boy," Phineas spoke, "Ferb and I are going away for a while. So you be good for mom and dad while we're gone, okay?"

Perry blinked and let out a, 'Krrrkrrr' noise.

Phineas chuckled and gave their pet one last rub before leaving. Ferb stroked Perry's head for a couple extra seconds before standing up and following his brother down stairs.

Isabella was already back and had her backpack slung around her back. She smiled up at them,

"Are you guys ready?"

Phineas nodded, "As ready as we'll ever be. Right, Ferb?"

Ferb nodded and shrugged his shoulders.

Linda came walking in with Lawrence, Jeremy, Candace and Vivian; all five were wearing sad expressions. Linda walked over to Phineas and hugged him tight,

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about this sooner… I never thought that this would ever happen…"

Phineas hugged her back, "Mom it's fine, okay?"

"I know… I'm just afraid of what's going to happen to you guys while you're gone."

"We'll be back in no time. You'll see, we'll kick this Dark Phantom's butt and come home safe and sound."

Candace smirked, "You guys have better come back, or else."

Phineas chuckled, "Or else what? You'll bust us?"

"Hey… whatever works, right?"

Lawrence turned to Ferb and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Son I understand you're still mad at me, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth about you're mother. Who knows, maybe you'll figure out what happened to her after all these years."

Ferb nodded and let his dad pull him into a tight hug.

"I love you, son."

Ferb sighed, "Love you too, dad…"

Vivian walked up to her daughter and hugged her tight, "Oh, Isa… I love you so much and… I'll miss you so much."

Isabella smiled, "I'll miss you too mom, and don't worry… I'll have Phineas and Ferb around to look after me."

After saying their goodbyes, the three teens walked outside and into the yard. Ferb looked behind him and saw everyone watching them. Linda was leaning up against Lawrence, Candace stood next to Jeremy and Vivian had her hand covering her mouth. They're all probably going to cry once their children were out of sight.

Ryker was leaning up against the fence as they walked over. He grinned at them and spoke,

"It's about time you guys came out, did you say all your goodbyes to your mommies and daddies?"

Ferb narrowed his eyes. So far, he didn't like this guy.

Phineas laughed nervously, "Yeah we did, and we're all packed and ready to go."

"Coolness, now let's get out of here before more minions come."

Ryker lead them to the road where the shuttle is parked and climbed through the door. Ferb walked in next with Phineas right behind him. Phineas grabbed Isabella's hand and helped her in.

She blushed a little, "Thanks Phineas."

He winked at her, "Anytime…"

Once they were inside the shuttle, the sight surprised the three teens. The inside of the shuttle looks like something out of a sci fi movie. There were plenty of seats for everyone, the front had buttons and controls everywhere and a huge window so you could see wherever you were going.

Phineas whistled, "Dang, this is even better the Meap's ship. I'll bet you'll be able to fly it, right Ferb?"

Before Ferb could answer, Jake came bounding over, "Nuh uh! This aircraft is Wade's baby. He doesn't let anyone, but himself fly it. No matter how good of a driver you are."

Phineas frowned, "Well that's too bad… I would love to take a whirl in this every now and again."

Wade looked behind him from the driver's seat, "Sorry boys… but you know, if Ferb is as handy with flying as you put it, I wouldn't object to him copiloting us to where we're going."

"Hey!" Ryker spoke up, "I thought I'm your copilot."

"You shout orders at me and tell me my flying sucks… therefore you are easily replaced."

Ferb shook his head, "Actually, I'd just like to be a passenger right now…"

Wade shrugged his shoulders as he pressed a few buttons, "Suit yourself, kid… okay everyone. The doors are closed, sit down and buckle up tight."

Phineas sat next to Isabella and the two of them buckled themselves in. Ferb looked around and saw Jake sitting with Aisling, while Salina was sitting all by herself behind Ryker. He sat down in the empty seat next to her and placed his bag by his feet. She was looking out the window, but she stole a small glance over at him. He smiled politely and pulled out one of his books to read.

The engines began revving louder and louder. Wade pressed some more buttons and before they knew it, they began floating above the ground.

Phineas looked out the small window by his seat, and saw his parents standing outside, looking up at him. He smiled sadly and waved at them and they waved back. Isabella leaned over so her head was resting on his shoulder and she waved as well. He side glanced at her and put his arm on her shoulder,

"We'll see them again, Izzy… I promise…"

She smiled at him and nodded her head, "I know we will. But thanks Phineas."

He sat back and put his arm further around her back. She kept her head on his shoulder as they began to fly higher and higher.

Ferb looked up from his book to look out the window. Their house was growing small, and soon they began flying forward so he couldn't see it anymore. Salina looked away from the window and caught his eye. They stared at each other for a second longer, before Ferb turned back to his book. Salina glanced at the book and asked,

"What are you reading?"

He showed her the front cover and she nodded,

"Beowulf, huh? Nice…"

He smirked and continued reading the book.

For a while everyone was quiet. Wade glanced up at his mirror every once in a while to make sure everyone was doing okay. He was surprised on how quiet everyone was. He was almost sure they'd be swarmed with questions.

Ryker sighed loudly and stretched his arms out, "Ahhhh… so, does anyone want to talk about anything? Like… about me?"

Salina rolled her eyes and kicked his seat, "Shut up, loser… no one cares about you."

"Ouch, that stings a little, Sal… actually no it doesn't. I'm just teasing you."

Phineas raised his hand, "I have a question."

Ryker snickered, "This is not school kid, there's no need to raise your hand."

"Um okay… so my question is what exactly are you going to need us for?"

"Didn't you listen to a word we said to you back there? We need your guys to help us defeat the Dark Phantom."

"Okay fair enough… but what exactly do we have to do?"

Wade sighed, "First off, you guys need to train in order to get your powers strong enough to use during a battle. Then and only then will you guys be ready to help us defeat the Dark Phantom."

"Training?" Isabella spoke up, "What kind of training exactly?"

"For example, you Isabella you must work your mind so you'll be able to lift other things other then empty soda cans. Phineas if you work hard you'll be able to read minds and send thoughts to anyone in this entire world. Ferb you'll not only be able to heal yourself, but others as well."

Phineas smiled, "Wow… that all sounds awesome."

Ryker grinned as he stretched, "Yes… but none of them are as cool as my power."

"What's your power?" Isabella asked,

"Well since you asked, little lady… my ability lies within my muscles."

Salina snorted, "What muscles…"

"I resent that statement… but anyway, I am able to lift very, very heavy things and throw them very, very far."

"Cool," Phineas looked behind him to look at Jake and Aisling, "What about you two?"

Jake smiled, "I can control and make the weather do anything that I want. Aisling here can turn invisible and-"

"Whoa wait, invisible? This I got to see."

Aisling smiled and nodded her head. Her eyes began glowing and suddenly… she wasn't there anymore. Isabella gasped,

"Where… where did she go?"

Jake laughed, "She's still here, right Aisling?"

Aisling then turned visible again and nodded her head.

"That's not the only thing she can do," Jake spoke, "she can also see and show visions of the past, present and future."

"That's amazing," Phineas spoke while turning forward again, "what about you, Salina?"

Salina looked back at him, "I am able to make force shields. I use them for mostly defense, but I can use them to vaporize enemies."

"Well, what about that thing you did earlier? Sending people home in a daze?"

"That's just another self defense move I learned along the way. It can be quite helpful."

"Cool… and what about you Wade?"

Wade glanced back, "I can transport myself anywhere in the world. And I can take whoever I want as long as I have contact with them."

Isabella nodded, "Hm… is it odd that I don't find this stuff weird at all?"

Ryker snickered, "Eh… there are weirder things out there then us."

Ferb raised his hand up.

"Ugh… I already said that this isn't school… just ask!"

"Okay," Ferb spoke, "who is this Dark Phantom, and what does he… er she… it want with us?"

Wade sighed, "No one knows if he… well, if he is a he or a she, and second the Dark Phantom wants to destroy all immortal kind that doesn't follow him… or her… it!"

Phineas's eyes grew wide, "So we're kind of rebelling against the Dark Phantom? That's kind of cool."

Ryker rolled his eyes, "No, not cool… the Dark Phantom is the most powerful being on earth. He… or she has been stealing other immortals powers and killing them off for years and we've had enough with it. This Phantom has either taken or killed everyone in our family. It's time that someone puts a stop to all this nonsense."

Salina sighed and leaned back in her seat, "Our rebellion used to have so many people… but over the years other immortals either abandoned the rebellion or got killed in combat."

Jake spoke up, "But now that you guys are here, we'll be able to defeat the Phantom and live peaceably without worrying about being murdered in our sleep."

"But," Phineas spoke, "what do we have to do with defeating the Phantom."

"It has been foreseen by Aisling. She showed us a visual of you guys and… well, we took it as a sign."

Ferb and Phineas shared a confused glance. Ferb just shrugged his shoulder and turned back to his book.

Wade sighed, "Okay... we have another hour to go, so get comfortable people... it should be a very smooth ride from here..."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued... in the next chapter. XD Thanks for reading... review?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again. Thanks for more feedbacks and favs. Cookies and cake all around! XD This goes out to my bff (who may or may not be reading this) because of a line that Ryker says... he he he...**

**~ Sadly... I do not own Phineas and Ferb...**

* * *

><p>Everyone was pretty quiet for the rest of the trip. Wade and Ryker whispered back and forth about coordinates occasionally. Ferb kept his nose in the book he had and sometimes stole a quick glance at Salina, who was either looking out the window or peeking back behind her to see what Jake was doing. Phineas ended up dozing off with Isabella leaning up against his shoulder. Jake was whispering to Aisling and making her smile every so often.<p>

Finally Wade spoke up, "We're here…"

Ferb looked up from his book and looked out the window. They were approaching a small island that had a huge metal building in the middle of it. Ferb looked back behind him and saw that Phineas was still sleeping. Ferb took his book and slammed it shut which made Phineas wake up a start. He looked around and mumbled,

"What the-? Where are we… who…" he glanced down at his shoulder and saw Isabella waking up, still leaning on him. He blushed a deep red and looked up at Ferb, "Um… how long were we out?"

"About an hour," replied Salina, "we've arrived at our destination at last."

"And… where exactly is that?"

"Right below us," Wade spoke up, "we're getting ready to land."

Phineas peeked out his window, "Okay but… where exactly are we?"

"It's just an island in the middle of the Atlantic… that's all you need to know."

Wade took his time landing the shuttle so it was just perfect. Once it was landed on a platform, he cut the engines and unlocked the doors.

"Last stop," Ryker called out, "everybody out! Make sure to take all your belongings with you as you exit. We're not responsible for any lost or misplaced items, so if you lose it... well, then it sucks to be you."

Wade rolled his eyes, "Shut up, Ryker"

Everyone grabbed their stuff and walked out of the shuttle. Phineas glanced all around and saw that there was a nice beach with some palm trees lining the shore. It almost reminded him of Hawaii.

"This looks relaxing," Isabella spoke, "it's almost like we'll be on vacation."

Ryker laughed out loud, "That's what you think girly. You'll be so busy training the day away, all you'll want to do is go to bed when you're done."

Isabella frowned and looked up at Phineas, who shrugged her shoulders. Suddenly a woman came running up to the landing platform. She waved her hands and called out,

"You're back, you're back!"

Wade gave her a wide smile and went running over to her. Once they ran to each other he hugged her tight and twirled her around. Once he placed her down he kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Wow," Phineas mumbled, "what a great welcoming committee."

Ryker chuckled, "Tell me about it, Wade is such a lucky guy to have such a hot girl all for his own."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that that's Wade's wife Leslie. They've been married for about twenty years now."

Isabella's eyes grew wide, "Twenty years? But that must mean that she's immortal as well?"

Ryker winked at her, "You got that right, doll face."

"So what's her power then?"

"Other then great charm and beauty… that's basically it."

Ferb walked up behind and narrowed his eyes, "She has no powers?"

Ryker grinned, "Just because you're immortal, doesn't mean you have to have powers, duh."

After they reunited, Wade walked over with Leslie and smiled, "Phineas, Ferb and Isabella this is my beautiful wife Leslie."

She grinned at all the newcomers and nodded her head; "It's so nice to see you all, I'm sure you're all hungry after that long trip?"

Phineas nodded his head, "Oh yes, I'm starved."

"Well good, I have a great buffet all set up for you all. Please follow me."

Wade and Leslie walked hand in hand towards the huge metal building, while everyone followed them. Ferb looked around at the island and was amazed that no one knows about this island. He couldn't even figure out where exactly they were. They had to be near the south because of all palm trees on the island.

Salina walked up beside him and smiled, "So what do you think of our home?"

He looked around once more before giving her a thumb up.

"We've been hiding here for years. Our enemies have no knowledge of our whereabouts, so this gives us a huge advantage to soon surprise them with how strong we've become."

Ferb raised and eyebrow and grinned, "You seem pretty confident about all of this already."

Salina shrugged, "Now that you guys are here, my hope for a better future is now renewed."

Jake squeezed in between them and smiled, "Yeah, once the Phantom is destroyed, we'll be able to live in peace. And Aisling may be able to get her voice back again."

Salina grinned and ruffled his hair, "Of course, we'll do whatever we can for little Aisling."

Jake beamed up at her before running up to catch up to Aisling. Salina smiled and shook her head,

"He's always had so much energy… does your younger brother ever get bursts of energy too?"

She looked up at Ferb, who was looking at her with a somewhat confused look.

"Oh," she spoke, "I guess you don't know… but Jacob is my younger brother."

Ferb nodded, "I kind of guessed it, you and him have somewhat the same features… minus the hair."

"Oh yeah… my color comes from my mom's side, Jake's blond hair comes from my dad."

"I also get my hair from my mum…"

Salina smiled as she shook her head, "I always wondered if I was the only one with freaky colored hair, but I guess I was wrong…"

While they were talking, Isabella was watching them as she walked behind them. She watched Ferb's expression as he listened to her, and watched as Salina smiled and spoke to him. Isabella cracked a small smile, until she felt someone grasp her arm. She looked to see Phineas watching her,

"Are you okay?" he asked, "You looked a little dazed for a moment."

Isabella shook her head, "I'm fine, I was just watching your brother talking to Salina."

"Oh… okay then."

"Can you… hear their thoughts?"

Phineas frowned, "I guess I could try…"

"Please do, I have a sneaking suspicion about something and I want to see if I'm right."

"Okay, let me see if I can…" Phineas paused as he started focusing his energy on his brother. Soon he began hearing a familiar British voice filling his mind.

_Wow… Salina is pretty nice. And her hair smells a little like roses. I think I like her, I wonder if she likes me…_

Phineas quickly left his brother's mind. His eyes grew wide as he whispered, "Ferb likes… Salina?"

Isabella grinned, "I knew it…"

"But why, I mean they just met?"

"So, they can still like each other. Your brother is quite the charmer."

Phineas frowned, "But he's never had a girlfriend before…"

Isabella giggled, "Maybe not… but he can be such a flirt at times with other girls."

"Yeah… I guess you're right."

Just then, they reached a metal door that led inside. Once they entered into the domain, Phineas, Ferb and Isabella's mouth dropped. There were weapons, shields, pictures, statues and other knick-knacks everywhere.

Phineas whistled, "Dang… have you guys every heard of a yard sale? Why do hold on to all of this junk?"

Ryker scoffed, "This 'junk' happens to be all of our belongings and each piece hols great value to us. After years of traveling and meeting people, it all adds up and gives us great memories. For example," he takes down a sword that was hanging on the wall, "this belonged to my father. He gave it to me when we were being attacked. It was the only thing he's ever given me…"

Salina rolled her eyes, "Liar... he also gave you life…"

"Please Salina… I must now have a moment of silence for my dear ole dad."

Ryker held the sword and closed his eyes.

Wade rolled his eyes, "Well, we'll be eating in case you want to join us…"

Ryker's eyes snapped open, "Done! Okay let's eat…"

Wade led everyone into a room that had a huge table full of steaming hot food.

Phineas felt his mouth water right away at the sight, "Oh boy…"

Leslie smiled, "Everyone help yourself, there's plenty to go around."

Phineas needed no second bidding. He dropped his bag and grabbed an empty plate. He began piling food on his plate, and muttering about how good everything looks.

Salina chuckled and nudged Isabella's side, "Your boyfriend has quite an appetite."

Isabella smiled, "Thanks… but Phineas isn't my boyfriend."

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought that-"

"No worries, we uh… actually kind of like each other."

Salina smiled, "That's sweet…"

Isabella decided to ask the question, "So what about you? Is there anyone that you like?"

Before Salina could answer, Ryker walked by with his own plate full of food, "Her? Please she doesn't like anybody. She's a lonely bitter old woman."

Salina frowned, "Go away, Ryker…"

"Besides… she still has yet to get over me."

"Ryker!"

Ferb walked by and paused, "You two… date?"

Salina crossed her arms, "Yes well... we used to date for about a year or so."

Ryker smiled and spoke mockingly, "It was amazing… I thought she was the one… and then she had to go and dump me because she didn't feel the same way."

"Seriously? I dumped your sorry butt because you went and cheated on me!"

Isabella gasped, "Oh that's horrible…"

Ryker groaned, "I didn't exactly cheat, I just happened to be dating someone else while I was with Salina."

Ferb narrowed his eyes, "That's considered cheating."

"Okay fine, I cheated… that year we were together was a waste of both of our times."

Salina's gaze went down as she walked off mumbling, "I'm going to get something to eat…"

After she left, Ferb cast Ryker a glare. Ryker looked at him and frowned,

"What are you looking at, Greeny"

Ferb didn't answer; he just turned on his heel and followed Salina. Ryker sighed and looked at Isabella,

"So… you want to take a ride on the Ryker Train of Love?"

Isabella huffed and walked off to catch up to Phineas. Ryker rolled his eyes as he took a bite of his food,

"She so wants me…"

* * *

><p>Ferb caught up with Salina and stood next to her while she got her food. She cast a look over her should at him and spoke,<p>

"What?"

Ferb shrugged, "Just wanted to make sure you were alright…"

Salina sighed as she scooped some corn on her plate, "It's been three years, I'm long past over him…"

"But are you over what he did to you?"

"Sure I am… I guess…" she glanced up at him and bit her lip, "I'm sorry I'm not comfortable talking about this…"

Ferb nodded, "Of course… I apologize for bringing it up."

Salina chuckled and shook her head, "Are all men with British accents this polite?"

Ferb grinned and just shrugged at her. She chuckled again and motioned for him to follow her,

"Come on, let's sit down and eat."

He nodded and followed her to two empty chairs. He sat next to his brother, who was scarfing down his food like there was no tomorrow. Ferb kicked Phineas's leg under the table, which made Phineas stop eating,

"Hey... what was that for?"

Ferb rolled his eyes as he picked up his own fork and started eating. Once everyone was seated, Wade banged his cup of water ont he table and held it up,

"I'd like to propose a toast to our guests... we are grateful that they were all willing to come all the way out here to help us defeat our long time enemy. May the Dark Phantom tremble in fear when we face it's immortal power."

Jake lifted his cup and smiled wide, "Here, here!"

After everyone toasted and too a sip, the sounds of eating kicked in.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that for this chapter. :) Thanks for reading. Please review?<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the short wait. :) Here's the next chapter. I don't own P&F...**

* * *

><p>After everyone was done eating, Wade told everyone that is was time to call it a night. He stood up from the table and stretched his arms over his head.<p>

"It's been a long day for all of us. Let's get some shut eye so we can get up nice and early to start training."

Ryker moaned, "Oh no… I'm already trained, I'm not getting up early."

Salina snickered, "If you're trained, why do you still sleeping on absorbent pads?"

"For the last time they're not absorbent pads! Besides… I was talking about training my body…"

"Bladder control can be trained too…"

Ryker quickly stood and glared at her, "You want to dance girl?"

Salina quickly stood, her eyes were glowing, "Bring it on, jerk!"

"ENOUGH!" Wade called out, "Stop fighting already you two. If there must be a conflict… take it outside!"

Salina shrugged, "I'm good…"

Ryker mumbled before walking off.

Phineas leaned over towards Jake and whispered, "Do they always fight?"

Jake giggled and nodded his head, "Yeah, it can get pretty steamy sometimes. When that happens, grab some popcorn, sit back, relax and enjoy the show."

Once everyone rose from the table and Wade motioned for his new guests to follow, "Grab your stuff, I'll show you guys to your rooms."

Phineas, Ferb and Isabella grabbed their bags and followed Wade towards some stairs. Ferb glanced to the side and saw Salina walking right next to him. She gave him a glance, and quickly looked back ahead of her.

Wade led them upstairs and into a long hallway. He motioned to three doors right next to each other, "These are your rooms, you three can fight out who gets what room."

Phineas frowned, "There's no need to fight. It's simple, I get the middle room, Ferb always sleeps on the left side of me and Isabella can sleep on the right side."

"Very well then… you three better get a goodnights sleep. We are all waking up nice and early tomorrow to get a start on training."

Wade walked off with Leslie, leaving Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Salina, Jake and Aisling.

Jake let out a loud yawn, "Okay I'm going to bed… I'm tired after making that storm…"

Salina smiled and gave his head small rub, "Head on to bed, Jake I'll be up to say goodnight in a little bit."

Jake smiled and turned to Aisling, "Come on, I'll walk you to bed…"

Aisling smiled and waved to everyone as the two of them walked off together. Salina turned to everyone else that was left and smiled,

"Well… you heard Wade… get some sleep, and we'll all train together nice and early tomorrow morning."

Phineas yawned and nodded his head, "I am a little tired, it's been a pretty long day after all."

Isabella stretched her arms, "Yeah, I'm ready to hit the sack too, how about you, Ferb?"

Ferb blinked twice, and gave her a thumb up.

"Awesome," Salina spoke, "sleep well guys."

After she walked off, Phineas smiled at his brother and friend, "Well guys… I guess we should get to bed."

Isabella nodded as she turned to knob on the door to her room, "Agreed… I'll see you two in the morning."

Ferb watched as he saw a slightly dreamy look invaded his brother's face as he watched Isabella walk into the room. Once she closed the door, Phineas looked at his brother, wearing the same look. Ferb crossed his arms and gave him a small smirk.

Phineas suddenly frowned and raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Ferb didn't answer, he just continued giving him an amused look.

"Seriously? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Ferb shrugged and went to open the door to his room, when Phineas grabbed his wrist.

"Feeeeerb come on, I can't read minds! You can't expect me to guess- oh wait…"

Ferb looked over his shoulder at him and grinned. Phineas's eyes began to glow blue as he started concentrating on his brother's thoughts…

_Phineas you're such a dolt! You love Isabella, and she loves you… now, what are you going to do about it?_

Phineas looked up at Ferb, "What are you talking about?"

Ferb rolled his eyes and thought again, _Well you kissed her earlier, and I wouldn't picture you as a kiss and tell kind of guy… so, does she know that you love her?_

"I uh… I don't know. I mean I was going to tell her that I… you know, love her. But then we were attack and all this stuff happened. I never got the chance to tell her…"

_So what are you going to do now? Just let it go and hope it plays out?_

"No! No I'm not and… hey, why can't you just tell me this instead of just thinking what I should hear?"

_Because it's more fun this way… now let go of my wrist before it goes numb._

Phineas glanced down and realized he still held his brother's wrist in a tight grip, "Ah… I'm sorry," he quickly let go and began rubbing the back of his neck, "It's just that… I'm kind of nervous. I never told a girl I loved her before, with the exception of mom and Candace.

Ferb rubbed his wrist and shrugged his shoulders, _Well… what do you want me to do about it._

"I don't know, you have girls following you everywhere so you got to know something about love."

_Please… that's not love, that's just creepy random girls following me everywhere until I sprint away and hide in the bushes._

"What about that Goth chick you liked?"

_She was a Punk, and it was just an innocent crush for me at the time. You, on the other hand, have known Isabella your whole life. You both grew up as best friends, and now that you guys are older, you two feel something for each other… something that's much more then just friends._

"Okay but… what should I do? Should kiss her again?"

_That's completely up to you and Isabella. _

Phineas sighed, "I guess you're right… I'm just so bad at this romance stuff. And that magazine of yours that I read earlier didn't help at all. Wait I mean… oops."

Ferb folded his arms, _You've been going through my stuff again. _

"Heh heh… sorry Ferb, I just thought that Glamour magazine would have some advise I needed."

A small smiled crossed Ferb's face. He covered his mouth in attempt to stifle a laugh forming in his mouth, _You… you read Glamour? Phineas Flynn you actually read a Glamour magazine?_

"What you read it too!"

_Only out of boredom, you read it because you wanted to._

"You know, you may not say much, but you think an awful lot."

_Yes, yes I do… and you better not take advantage of reading my thoughts all the time._

Phineas put on a pouty lip, "Aw… but its fun getting into your head and reading your thoughts. It fascinates me…"

Ferb rolled his eyes and put his hand on the doorknob, _Goodnight Phineas…_

"Wait Ferb… what should I do? About Isabella I mean…"

_I already told you earlier… follow your heart and go with it. Everything will work out. Now get out of my head before I hit you upside the head._

"But I-"

"Phineas I'm serious," Ferb spoke up, "Out. Of. My. Head. Now!"

Phineas sighed as he stopped concentrating on his thoughts. Ferb gave his head a rub and frowned,

"Finally… it hurts after a while."

"It does… sorry about that."

Ferb just shrugged and opened up the door.

"Ferb, um… one more thing…"

Ferb did a small eye roll and looked back at Phineas.

"Do you… like Salina?"

Ferb blinked, "How did you- I mean… what?"

"Isabella said you did and she had me read your mind earlier. I heard you thinking… interesting things about her."

Ferb pointed at him, "Read my mind again without permission, and I will hurt you."

Phineas held up his hands in defense, "Take it easy… I just asked a simple question."

Ferb waved his hand and stepped inside his room.

"What? You're just going to leave without even answering my question?"

When Phineas saw the door close, he figured he got his answer. He sighed and turned to open his bedroom door. When he walked in, he saw how simple and bare the room was. There was a small twin bed, a nightstand with a clock, a small dresser with drawers, a tiny window that overlooked the beach and a door that led to his own bathroom. He sat down on the bed and heard the bed creaking as he sat. He suddenly stood then sat back down, which made more creaks. He chuckled and began moving up and down, listening to the bed creak loudly. A loud banging sound coming from the other side of the wall stopped him. Seems like it's so loud, Ferb could hear the sound in his room.

Phineas grinned and begun digging through his bag, pulling out a set of pajamas. He suddenly jumped back when he felt something furry sitting in the bag. He zipped it open all the way and his jaw nearly dropped,

"Perry?"

The little platypus gazed up and replied, "Krrrkrrr…"

Phineas lifted him out of the bag and set him on the bed, "How did you… I mean how… you were at home when…" Phineas paused and scratched his head, "It doesn't matter what I ask… you can't answer me."

"Krrrkrrr…"

Phineas sighed and scratched his pet's head, "I can't believe you somehow snuck on… you would've had to fly in order to…" Phineas stopped again and shook his head, "I'm beginning to sound crazy… platypus's don't fly."

"Krrrkrrr…"

Phineas chuckled, "Wait until Ferb finds out…"

He reached back into his bag, took out his toothbrush and walked into the bathroom. After he got dressed and brushed his teeth, he walked back out and found Perry on the floor, next to the door.

Phineas frowned, "What are you doing boy? You don't have to stay down there, you can sleep with me."

Phineas walked over to his pet, scooped him back up and placed him on the bed. He scratched Perry's back and sighed,

"Well… I am glad you're here. But I don't think this is the best place for you, after all you are just a timid pet. I should probably try to get you home somehow."

"Krrrkrrr…"

"Yeah you're right, I can't just send you home through the mail. Maybe if you stay here and not leave, nobody will know you're here."

"Krrrkrrr…"

Phineas smiled, "Are you hungry? I bet you are after being in my bag all of this time. I'll tell you what; I'll go down to the kitchen and get you something good to eat. Does that sound alright?"

"Krrrkrrr…"

"Well okay then… hang on buddy, I'll be right back."

Phineas hopped to his feet and walked to the door. After he walked out and closed the door, he went to head towards the stairs when he paused right in front of Isabella's room. He glanced at the door and began to wonder if he should go in and see how she's doing. He then remembered why he left his room in the first place and knew he should continue towards the kitchen. But something in his head was telling him to see Isabella first.

He moaned and finally broke down as his hand reached out to knock on the door.

"Come in." Isabella's cheery voice rang out,

Phineas breathed out and turned the knob. When he walked in, Isabella was in her pajamas, sitting on the bed and brushing her hair. Phineas's eyes grew wide slightly wide when he saw her 'pajamas' were a pair of short shorts and a dark purple camisole that came slightly above her flat stomach. She looked innocently up at him and smiled,

"Hey Phineas, whatcha doing?"

Phineas stumbled to find his words, "I uh… I was going to the… the uh, kitchen. I wanted to see if… you… wanted something…"

Isabella looked a little confused, "Phineas is something wrong? You look a little flushed."

Phineas just laughed nervously, "Yeah I'm… I'm fine. How are you?"

"Good I guess…"

"Oh… that's nice to hear…"

Isabella noticed the look he was giving her, and figured out what the problem was. She felt her cheeks grow warm as she looked down at herself and remembered what she was wearing. She quickly reached over to grab an oversized t-shirt from her bag and put it,

"Sorry Phineas… I didn't remember I was, um… not decent…"

Phineas moved his foot nervously across the floor, "It's alright… I um, I actually came in here to talk to you about something that I never got to… you know, talk about earlier."

"Oh okay," Isabella spoke cheerfully while scooting over on the bed and patting the empty spot next to her.

Phineas gulped and allowed his feet to move him towards Isabella. He sat down next to her and began wringing his hands nervously.

"Phineas are you okay? You seem a little tense."

Phineas chuckled nervously, "Me? Nervous? No I'm… I'm just fine."

Isabella raised an eyebrow, "Okay…"

"Um… Izzy can I… can I ask you something kind of… strange?"

"Sure Phineas, you can ask me anything."

"I'm going to take your word about that…" he exhaled deeply and spoke again, "Izzy do you… do you like me?"

Isabella giggled, "That's a silly question to ask. Of course I like you, we've been friends for years now."

"Oh, I know that. What I really meant to say was… do you… do you…" he trailed off.

Isabella strained to hear, "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"I said do you…" he trailed off again,

"Phineas I can't hear you when you-"

"Oh for crying out loud! Isabella do you love me?"

His hand quickly flew to his mouth and Isabella's eyes grew wide. He looked wide eyed at her and pulled his hand away from his mouth,

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean for that to sound so abrupt. I knew that this was a bad idea, and to think that I had a crush on you for the past two years. You probably don't even feel the same about me… I'm sorry for wasting your time, I'll-"

"Yes Phineas…"

"I'll leave and- wait… yes what?"

She smiled sweetly at him, "Yes, yes I do love you."

Phineas's jaw nearly dropped, "You… you do? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I've loved you since we were about six years old."

"What? And you… you never said anything sooner? Why would you hide something like this?"

Isabella played with a strand of her hair and shrugged, "I don't know… I guess I didn't want to just up and tell you. I wanted you to figure it out by yourself…"

Phineas ran his hand through his hair and shook his head, "That's… that's over ten years. You've loved me for over ten years and I'm just finding about it now?"

Isabella shrugged her shoulders and gave him a small smiled, "Well… now you know how I feel about you… how do you feel about me?"

Phineas felt his cheeks growing warm again, "I love as well, Izzy…"

Isabella gasped, "You… you do?"

"Yes, yes I do…"

Isabella squealed and flung her arms around Phineas. He nearly fell back from the impact, but he quickly balanced himself and returned the hug. She pulled back and smiled brightly up at him. He chuckled nervously and allowed his hand to push back some hair from her face. She sighed lightly and ran her fingertips softly over his shoulder. He trembled at her touch and carefully traced his fingertips over her forehead and cheeks. She closed her eyes and sighed.

He quickly pulled back, "I'm sorry… did I do something wrong?"

Isabella giggled and shook her head, "No Phineas, it felt really nice…"

Phineas breathed out, "I'm sorry… I'm just still getting used to this romance stuff. I never… done this before."

"I think you're doing just fine…"

He smiled nervously and placed his hand around her cheek. She copied his movement and placed her hand on his face. He looked at her eyes and felt himself being drawn to them. He could see her leaning closer to him, and felt himself leaning in as well. When their foreheads touched, he felt a jolt of electric throughout his body. He watched as her eyes closed and felt her lips slightly brushed his. He gulped and did the same thing to her lips. Her hand lowered to his neck and he could feel it pulling him closer to her. He let his eyes close and allowed himself to move closer to her. Their lips met again, but this time they didn't break apart. Isabella's lips moved slightly against his, which made Phineas suddenly, feel all warm and bubbly inside. His hand lowered to her neck and he began to move his lips against hers as well.

They both kissed for another minute until Isabelle pulled back. Phineas's eyes opened back up and he looked at her nervously,

"What… what's wrong?"

She sighed and shook her head, "Nothing… nothing's wrong…"

"Then why'd you stop kissing me? I was enjoying it."

"As was I, and I would love to keep kissing you, but we have an early morning tomorrow…"

Phineas moaned, "That's right… and it's getting pretty late now."

Isabella giggled and kissed his cheek, "It's alright though, we'll have plenty of time to kiss in the future."

Phineas smiled, "I hope you're right… oh, and before I forget I wanted to… to know if you'd be by girlfriend? You know, to sort of seal the 'we love each other' deal?"

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend. I love you so much, Phineas."

Phineas gained the courage to softly kiss her cheek and whisper, "I love you too, Izzy…"

She smiled wide up him and watched as he stood to leave. He glanced at her once more and smiled wide,

"Goodnight… girlfriend."

"Goodnight boyfriend…"

Something inside of him told him to stay longer, but he forced himself to open the door and step outside of the room. Once he closed the door back up, he leaned up against it and took a deep breath. A huge smile spread across his face as he though back to what he just did. He was able to kiss the girl of his dreams again and even asked her to be his girlfriend.

He thought about bursting into Ferb's room to tell him, but soon figured that his brother was more then likely asleep at this time. He'll spread the great news tomorrow to him. Phineas had to tell somebody though…

That's when it hit him. Perry is here… he'll tell Perry. He then mentally slapped himself when he remembered why he left his room in the first place. He'll have to first get the poor guy some food before ranting off about how great he feels right now.

So, with a little skip in his step, Phineas Flynn made his way to the stairs and walked down.

* * *

><p><strong>*Que music* AGENT P! What? Did you think he'd let his owners go off on a dangerous mission without him around to look after them? I think not! And now, Phineas and Isabella are officially a couple! Yay! xD Thanks for reading! Review?<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait. Here's the next chapter... thanks so much for all the reviews. :)**

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

><p>"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!"<p>

Ferb looked out from underneath his pillow and moaned slightly. The room was still pitch black, which meant that it was still dark outside, which also meant that it was way too early to be getting up. He placed his head back underneath the pillow when he heard Ryker's voice again,

"Come on, sleepyhead it's time to get training so we can get you nice and strong."

Ferb looked up at him in annoyance. Ryker folded his arms over his chest and smirked,

"It's five thirty in the morning… training starts at six. Don't be late."

Ferb mumbled at him before flopping back underneath the pillow. Ryker sighed, "Fine… you leave me no choice…"

He walked over to Ferb's bed, put his hands underneath the mattress and flipped the whole mattress unto the floor with ease. Ferb yelped quietly when he felt himself make impact unto the cold floor. He crawled out from underneath the mattress and glared up at Ryker.

Ryker snickered, "Half an hour, Lawn Gnome… don't be late."

Ferb threw his pillow at Ryker as he walked out. After getting out from underneath the mattress and setting it back up, Ferb sat on the bed and yawned out wide. He still can't believe what happened in the past twenty-four hours of his life. Graduation, party, getting attacked by villains, finding out that he and his brother were immortal, leaving on some sort of shuttle with people they just met and now they're getting ready to train and learn how to use their powers. What's next? They get attacked by flying monkeys and get thrown into some sort of a pit of doom?

He shook these thoughts off as he begun to change out of his sleepwear and into a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. He then made his bed and headed into the bathroom to wash up. While doing so, he started staring at his eyes while trying to concentrate on healing. Nothing happened… probably because he doesn't have anything on his body to heal. After spitting out his toothpaste and splashing water on his face, he walked back out into the bedroom and looked around.

Although he still had no desire to be here, he knew he had to be. Phineas needed him here as well as Isabella. Plus if he was at home, he'd have to deal with his dad trying to explain the whole 'I kept this secret for your own good' speech and he had no real desire to listen to that as well. The only positive thing about this is the possibility of finding out what had happened to his mum after all these years. Was she killed, or perhaps just being held captive until someone came around to rescue her? Maybe she's one of the immortals that are in hiding? Well wherever she was, Ferb was determined to figure out the truth.

He looked over at the alarm clock and saw that the half hour had almost past by. He quickly stood and walked over to the door that led to the hallway. He walked down the long corridor until he reached the stairs. When he was walking down, he saw Phineas, Isabella, Salina, Jake, Aisling, Ryker and Wade standing by the door.

Wade looked up at him and grinned, "Ah… there he is, I was afraid that I was going to have to give you the same treatment as your brother."

Ferb's eyes widened as he looked at Phineas, who shrugged grumpily at him, "I wouldn't get up… so Wade dumped a bucket of cold water on me…"

Ferb chuckled at this.

"It's not so funny when you're on the receiving end."

Salina reached up to open the door, "Okay… let's go start so we can come back for a hot breakfast."

Phineas groaned, "Not only do we have to get up early, but we also have to train on and empty stomach?"

Ferb playfully punched his shoulder, "Stop your complaining, Phin… it can't be that bad…"

He had his doubts when he saw Ryker and Wade snickering slightly. Once they were outside, Wade started barking orders,

"Front and center you newbies!"

Phineas froze and stood up straighter, Isabella stood by his side looking slightly worried and Ferb stood casually on his brother's other side. Ryker looked at the three of them and spoke up,

"Isabella, stand up straighter and wipe that look off your face! Phineas, stop looking like you have a metal rod up your butt! Ferb, don't look like you could care less!"

Phineas whimpered, "I didn't sign up for boot camp…"

"You didn't sign up for anything," Wade replied, "I just want to make sure you guys are paying attention because I won't be repeating myself. Now, for the next couple of hours we are NOT friends. At this moment, I am your leader and you will do as I say. Anyone who fails to everything I say will be forced to do extra exercise, such as push-ups, crunches, laps around the island or whatever fits the crime. We are here to help you three survive… ignore our help and I guarantee that you will be captured or killed. Ryker is my second in command, if I give him an order to tell you… you are required to do as he says, as long as it includes 'Wade says'. Anything other then that is just him being a jerk."

Ryker crossed his arms, "Hey!"

Wade ignored him, "To start off the training, we're all going to take a nice jog around the island to warm up. After that, we'll start exercising our powers."

Phineas whined, "The whole island? But that will take forever…"

Ryker grinned, "Then I suggest you stop complaining and move your butt before I kick it…"

* * *

><p>About an hour later Isabella, Ferb and Phineas flopped on the ground panting like crazy. The sun had begun to rise up over the ocean so it was growing warmer out.<p>

Jake came up to them, "Why are you three so tired? I'm not even breaking a sweat."

Salina came up from behind Jake and glanced down at the tried teens, 'They're not tired… just weak."

Phineas sat up panting, "H… hey! Wh… where not weak… you guys are just… insanely built fit…"

Ryker snickered, "That's just another excuse to say that 'you're weak'."

Isabella spoke up, "Are we… done for today?"

Wade laughed, "Done? We haven't even started! We just went for a run around the island… now is when the training really begins…"

* * *

><p>Perry peeked out the window in Phineas's room and saw that his owners were down below on the beach. They just finished running a lap around the island and now it looks like they were getting ready to start the real training stuff. He remembers all the training he had to go through when he first entered the agency, but whatever those kids were doing outside right now looked more complex.<p>

Well, the real reason Perry is here is to watch out for his owners and find out more about this whole 'immortal' business. Perry has heard tales in the past about the power of living forever, but he always picture it as some sort of tall tale… that is, until now.

He decided since most everyone was outside, he would explore this huge metal place. After walking out the door, Perry began entering into sneak mode as he looked around this giant place. There were so many rooms and staircases… where on earth should he start?

* * *

><p>Phineas let out a pained yelped and fell to his knees. Salina sighed, "I warned you that I was going to throw the pain right back at you. Why didn't you stop it?"<p>

Phineas moaned, "I tried… but you're too strong."

"I was using minimal power, Phineas…"

She sighed as she turned away from him and looked at Isabella, "Okay girl, you're next…" she pointed to a boulder that Jake and Aisling were sitting on, "… lift it up."

Isabella gulped, "Oh… okay…"

Isabella focused deeply on the rock… but nothing happened.

Ryker snickered as went over to the rock, "Come on now… you can do better then that, girl." He lifted it up and placed it down, "If I can do it… then so can you."

Isabella clenched her fists in annoyance and tried even harder. Finally the large rock started shaking as it started being lifted up and off of the ground. Jake squealed in delight,

"Whee… this is fun! Just please don't drop me."

"Shh…" Salina shushed her brother, "she's concen-"

Phineas saw what his girlfriend was doing and started to cheer, "Alright Izzie! Way to go!"

Isabella squeaked in surprise and accidently dropped the boulder. Jake and Aisling tumbled off the rock and into the sand. Ryker's eyes suddenly grew wide when he felt the rock came crashing down on his foot.

"Yeow!" he shouted while hopping around on one foot, "Argh! You stupid girl! You broke my pinky toe!"

Isabella gasped, "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to…" she looked over at Phineas, "Stop distracting me!"

Phineas laughed nervously, "Sorry… I can't help it if my charm distracts you…"

Salina slapped her forehead and mumbled, "Unbelievable…"

Jake sat up rubbing his backside, "Well look on the bright side, now Ferb can work on his healing capabilities…"

"I suppose you're right," Salina glared at Ferb, "You should be able to heal this easily WITHOUT coming in contact with him…"

Ferb sighed and stood up. He looked at Ryker and began concentrating. Ryker stood impatiently and tapped his foot,

"Come on Lawn Gnome! I ain't getting any younger…"

Ferb's eyes snapped open, "Stop calling me that!"

"I'll call you whatever I want… now heal my damn toe!"

Ferb crossed his arms, "I don't think I want to…"

"That's an order!"

"An order that doesn't start with 'Wade says'.

Salina snickered, "He's got you there, Ryker."

"Aw come on!" Ryker shouted, "It hurts like heck!"

"Dude, it's just a toe." Phineas spoke up, "You must've felt worse pain then a broken toe."

"Have you ever just stubbed your toe? It hurts like crazy!" Ryker turned back to Ferb, "Heal it now, or I'll penalize you with a hundred pushups and another lap around the island!"

Ferb groaned and rolled his eyes. He began concentrating on Ryker until finally the man sighed in relief.

Salina smiled, "I take it that your toe feels better."

Ryker nodded at Ferb, "Not bad Lawn Gnome, not bad at all…"

Wade came walking over carrying a few bottles of water. He looked at everyone and smiled,

"Having fun yet?"

Phineas rolled his eyes, "Oh sure, we're having a blast…"

"Well I'm glad," Wade spoke up while handing everyone, "because we're training all day today, tomorrow and other days to come until you three are strong enough."

Ferb moaned and fell flat onto the floor. More training to come? Oh boy…

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go. :) Thanks for reading. Review?<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome back! XD So sorry for the wait... I decided to do shout outs for this story as well, so here we go... I'll do the previous chapter reviews.**

**Lummie: lol I guess somewhat similar like the Hunger Games, but not quite. XD**

**Sierra-275: Not too much training left, I've got something much more planned...**

**WordNerb93: Yep... a little bit painful lol XD**

**MuchuFox: I'll try to update this more often now that I have a few ideas again :)**

**AlphaBetaSoup: Everyone lus Jake! XD I love him soooo much he's so cute! XDDD**

**angel2u: Yep... :( Poor guys.**

**Warriorfan335: Glad you like it so far! :D**

**Black Queen of Darkness: Yeah well there's good reasons why they need all this training. XD**

**Leopardlover1002: XDDDD**

**anon: Thank you, and I will :)**

**Midnight4568: I like making him a heavy sleeper, it's fun XD **

**SilverNeira: Don't worry, I will. And thanks I'm glad :)**

**Virenia201: Well thank you so much! XD Glad you like em all.**

**Okay I don't own Phineas and Ferb...**

* * *

><p>Days soon turned into weeks for the young immortal teens. They were growing stronger with each passing day, but by the end they were exhausted. Approximately two weeks after leaving home, Phineas, Ferb and Isabella were sitting together in Ferb's bedroom. Ferb laid flat on his stomach on the bed with icepacks on his back, shoulders and head. Phineas and Isabella leaned up against each other on the floor, taking turns rubbing the knots out of their backs. The training has been hard on these three and it only got harder everyday for them.<p>

Phineas moaned as Isabella rubbed his shoulders, "Ahh… man I am so stiff and sore from all this stupid training."

Isabella sighed, "Well you heard Wade, we need this training in order to help them defeat the Dark Phantom. It's our destiny after all…"

"I guess you're right… how's your head Ferb?"

His brother didn't answer. After hearing what Phineas and Isabella were discussing, he couldn't help but think back about not wanting to go through any of this. They didn't ask fro any of this and frankly, if Ferb could take this all back he would. He hated thinking about living forever. Imagine outliving your friends, watching your own family fade away, seeing the world change all around you… no, this was something he didn't want at all. But does he have a choice?

Ferb winced when he felt something hit his head. He looked by his side and saw a pillow…

"Hey," Phineas called up from the floor, "earth to Fletcher! Are you awake? I've been trying to talk to you for the past minute or so."

Ferb sighed, "Sorry Phin… I was just thinking."

Phineas raised an eyebrow, "Oh? About what?"

Ferb was about to answer, when the door to the bedroom flew open. Wade walked in with Ryker close behind him.

Phineas moaned, "Oh no… please don't tell me that we have to do MORE training?"

Wade chuckled, "Relax there, Phineas I come bearing good news. Since you three have gotten stronger in such a short amount of time, I've decided that you're all ready to join us on a mission."

Isabella sat up straighter, "Oh that should be exciting."

Ryker winked at her, "Especially since we have to go undercover at a fancy cocktail party back at the mainland."

Phineas frowned slightly, "Why do we have to do this? Is the Dark Phantom going to be there?"

Wade smirked and shook his head, "No… the Phantom doesn't go to cocktail parties… but it's connections do."

Ryker pulled out a picture and handed it to Phineas. Ferb leaned over to peek over his brother's shoulder to study it. It was a picture of a woman with dark pink hair. She had deep dark tan skin, deep blue eyes and flawless skin.

Phineas whistled, "Wow she looks…" he paused when he saw his girlfriends displeased look. He cleared his throat, "She uh… she looks alright…"

Ferb looked up at Wade, "A woman? We're going after a woman?"

Ryker grinned, "Not just any woman… her name is Skylar, Skylar Honor and she's one of the oldest and smartest immortals there are. She's rich, powerful and vicious when it comes to getting something from her."

"So," Isabella spoke up, "is she on the Dark Phantom's side?"

Wade shrugged, "She's had dealings with the Phantom, but whether she's on it's side or not is still very unclear. But we can't let our guard down."

"So why do you need us?" Ferb asked,

"We need you three to go there and mingle with people and listen in on their conversations. There will be many of the Dark Phantom's workers there, so you three will have to be sort of disguised."

"And why is that?" Phineas asked,

Ryker leaned in closer, "The Phantom is looking for fresh and new immortals everyday. If any of you get discovered and caught, you can kiss your freedom and humanity goodbye."

Ferb looked at the picture once more, "So what's exactly the plan?"

Wade leaned up against the wall, "Well Phineas and Isabella, you two will go together as a couple and Ferb, you will go with Salina as her date."

Phineas grinned and looked up at Ferb, "At last… my big brother finally has a date!"

Ferb rolled his eyes and hit Phineas over the head with a pillow, "It doesn't count when it's arranged, Phineas."

Wade cleared his throat before continuing, "The four of you will have ear pieces so you will be able to keep in contact with each other and warn each other of any trouble." He pulled some small devise out of his pocket, "You place it in your ear and it blends right in. You'll be able to hear and talk to whomever you're connected to. Phineas and Ferb shall have contact with each other, while Salina and Isabella will be able to contact each other."

Ryker motioned to Ferb, "You will have to wear a wig, your green hair will be a big red flag to any of our enemies there. So what color do you prefer, you want to be a blond, a chestnut or how about a red head?"

Phineas chuckled, "We could look like twins if he chose red…"

Ferb rolled his eyes, "Chestnut will do for me."

Ryker nodded, "And you all will be required to dress up… oh, and the names Flynn, Fletcher and Garcia-Shapiro will have to be left behind. Your real identity could be your possible doom. Remember that there are people out there looking for you… they may even try to get information out of you. Do not tell anyone ANYTHING… you got it?"

The three teens nodded and Wade smiled, "You three will all do just fine, I have no doubt about it. And we'll hopefully only have to be there for one or two hour's tops. I'll be talking to Skylar personally while you all go about your jobs."

"What about Ryker, Jake and Aisling," Isabella asked, "will they be coming too?"

Ryker smiled, "I'll be up at the bar area, playing out my irresistible charm on helpless women."

Wade rolled his eyes, "As for Jake and Aisling, they are going to be our eyes and ears on the outside. They will be in hiding, and will watch as people exit and enter the mansion."

Phineas nodded, "Sounds like a logical plan… so when do we start?"

Ryker motioned to them, "We leave in an hour… come downstairs and we'll give you the outfits you'll have to wear to the party."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a certain platypus was currently exploring the area. During all this time, Perry was able to sneak outside and take a look around the island and then slip back unnoticed. This whole place seemed like a safe fortress… it almost felt too safe.<p>

What Perry couldn't figure out was this room all the way upstairs. First of all, it was locked so he couldn't get in and second, he felt a bad vibe coming from it. He's tried everything to get in… air ducts, windows, even picking locks. He still walked over to it everyday and watched from nearby. Hoping that someone would enter the room and he could sneak inside behind whoever it was. But so far, there's been no such luck.

At this moment, Perry was sitting behind a plant and staring at the large metal door. The was a faint buzzing sound going on inside and he wanted to know what it was. What is buzzing in there? Was it normal? Could it be that someone is in there doing something? Well Perry was aimed to find out tonight while almost everyone is out on this so-called mission.

* * *

><p>Isabella sighed and puckered up her lips. She added a layer of red lipstick on her lips and smacked them together. They're going to a rich party, so they were expected to look rich. She looked down at the tight red cocktail dress she had to squeeze in. It was strapless and fell a little to low for her taste; the dress glided down her hips and finally became somewhat loose around her legs. There was a large slit in the skirt that started at her thigh and floated all the way down to the bottom of the dress. She wore a strappy pair of high heels that made her wobble slightly. She would have to practice walking around the room in order to adjust to them. Her raven black hair was in a fancy looking updo, with a few black curls that lightly touches her face. In her eyes, she looked more like a skank then a young teenage girl.<p>

She heard someone knock on her door so she called out, "It's open, come in…"

The door opened and Phineas walked in. He took a double take on his girlfriend and felt his eyes grow wider.

"Wow Izzie," he dreamily spoke, "you look amazing."

Isabella rolled her eyes, "I look ridiculous… you on the other hand look really handsome."

Phineas was wearing a black suit, with a white shirt and an orange tie underneath. His normally messy red hair was smoothed back neatly, making him look older then he really was.

He chuckled and shrugged, "The coat itches, but I'll live through it. But really… you do look nice."

Isabella wrinkled her nose, "I feel like a skank…"

"You're most certainly NOT a skank. You a very beautiful girl that I get to escort to a fancy cocktail party where we have a small chance of getting captured by the enemy."

Isabella grabbed her small sweater and put it over her shoulders, "Let's not think about that, Phineas. I can't bear the thought of anyone getting captured and…"

She paused when she heard him approach her from behind and place his hands on her arms. She looked back at him and he was looking warmly at her. She smiled slightly at him and closed her eyes when he leaned in to kiss her. During the past couple of weeks, Phineas has grown more used to his feelings towards his best friend, although he still gets very nervous around her from time to time. Holding her hand or putting his arm around her in public still made him blush, but hugging or kissing her in private wasn't too much of a problem for him.

He pulled back after a little while and smiled slightly at her, "I love you… you know that, right?"

Isabella giggled, "Of course I do, you tell me that everyday… I love you too."

Phineas smiled and took her hand, "Well my lovely lady, shall we get going?"

"Yes, yes we shall…"

As they walked out together, they spotted Ferb waiting outside of his room for them. He wore a suit much like Phineas's, only he had a violet tie instead of orange. His normally green hair was now brown and smoothed down neatly. His deep blue eyes lit up when he saw his brother and Isabella walking over.

Phineas grinned, "You look pretty snazzy, Ferb."

Ferb shrugged slightly and began walking downstairs.

Isabella moaned slightly, "How am I ever going to get down these stairs without breaking my ankles? These shoes I'm wearing are awful…"

Phineas looked down at her feet and understood right away, "I'll help you, Izzie. Just lean on my shoulder and I'll help you down."

Isabella nodded and put one hand on the railing and the other around Phineas's shoulder. They walked slowly down the stairs together without any problem. Once they reached the bottom, almost everyone was there waiting. Jake and Aisling both wore black clothes that would help them blend into the darkness outside, Wade and Ryker both wore suits as well and Salina was nowhere in sight.

Ryker took a double take at Isabella and whistled, "Damn girl, you clean up good. I wish you were my date tonight…"

Phineas felt his blood boil as he put a protective arm around Isabella's shoulders and glared at Ryker, "She has a date already, thank you very much…"

"Temper, temper Phineas… I'm only saying what I'm seeing."

"Well next time keep your thoughts about MY girlfriend inside your head."

Ferb snickered at his brother's protectiveness, and looked towards the stairs when he heard someone walking down. His eyes and mouth flew wide open when he saw Salina walking slowly down the stairs. She wore a sky blue dress that had only one sleeve. The skirt on it glided down her figure and had a small train following behind her. Her hair was now black and shoulder length, as she also had to wear a wig as well.

Once she reached the bottom, she looked around at everyone, "Well… shall we go?"

Wade grinned and nodded as he opened up the door. While everyone walked out, Ferb made his way over to Salina and held his arm out to her. She looked up at him before hesitantly putting her hand in the crook of his arm. The together, the two of them walked outside and headed towards the flying shuttle that would take them to the mainland.

* * *

><p><strong>Now we're going to get into some action and some questionable happenings! XD Hee hee hee... Can't wait...<strong>

**Thanks for reading. Review?**


End file.
